


Plenilunio

by Jevaro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cacciatori di Mostri, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Lupi Mannari, Magia, Magic, Monster Hunters, Mystery, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Personaggio Pansessuale, Popolo fatato, Relazione Lesbica Canon, Were-Creatures, Witches, streghe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevaro/pseuds/Jevaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teneva la sinistra sotto il tavolo, infilata in una piega della gonna pantalone, da così tanto tempo che il gomito capriccioso le si era irrigidito di nuovo; però aspettò che Vœich scolasse l’ultimo dito di iyuē e si girasse verso il fondo della sala, prima di far scivolare col pollice la sicura del propulsore ad aghi.<br/>Aveva oliato la molla quella mattina: lo scatto sarebbe stato impercettibile anche in una gabbia da tiro, figuriamoci nella cagnara di una taverna eyral durante una cena di fine quarto, a due tavoli di distanza da un suonatore di silisi paonazzo che pizzicava quattro corde per volta. Ma quando hai a che fare con una strega, è meglio essere troppo prudente che troppo morta per pentirtene - o almeno, questa era l'opinione della maestra Pachpo. E il fatto che Pachpo avesse ancora tutte le estremità al proprio posto, una rarità tra gli insegnanti delle classi pratiche, rendeva la sua opinione poco meno di un fatto agli occhi di Munu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenilunio

**Author's Note:**

> Il racconto che segue è stato pensato come spin-off di una serie più ampia; per questo motivo, dà per scontata una certa padronanza dell'universo narrativo, relativamente complesso, in cui è ambientato. Una spiegazione esauriente di tutti gli elementi di ambientazione che vengono menzionati avrebbe decuplicato la lunghezza del racconto, perciò ho preferito lasciar perdere: la trama è, almeno a mio parere, abbastanza lineare da poter essere seguita in ogni caso, e in calce al testo potete trovare un breve glossario per i termini e i concetti facilmente spiegabili. Mi scuso fin d'ora per l'inevitabile confusione che susciterà tutto il resto.

Teneva la sinistra sotto il tavolo, infilata in una piega della gonna pantalone, da così tanto tempo che il gomito capriccioso le si era irrigidito di nuovo; però aspettò che Vœich scolasse l’ultimo dito di iyuē e si girasse verso il fondo della sala, prima di far scivolare col pollice la sicura del propulsore ad aghi.  
Aveva oliato la molla quella mattina: lo scatto sarebbe stato impercettibile anche in una gabbia da tiro, figuriamoci nella cagnara di una taverna eyral durante una cena di fine quarto, a due tavoli di distanza da un suonatore di silisi paonazzo che pizzicava quattro corde per volta. Ma quando hai a che fare con una strega, è meglio essere troppo prudente che troppo morta per pentirtene - o almeno, questa era l'opinione della maestra Pachpo. E il fatto che Pachpo avesse ancora tutte le estremità al proprio posto, una rarità tra gli insegnanti delle classi pratiche, rendeva la sua opinione poco meno di un fatto agli occhi di Munu.  
Un mezzo devorch in uno stropicciato completo turchese si fermò accanto al tavolo. Sotto la luce cruda delle lampade alchemiche, la sua fronte scintillava di sudore.  
“Portane un’altra” sbraitò Vœich, sbattendogli sulla destra tesa la seconda fiasca vuota della serata. Poi si girò verso Munu e si protese, al di sopra di tazze e vassoi e acre odore di zmosc, schiudendo in un sorriso le labbra dipinte di nero. I denti appuntiti scintillavano.  
Munu restituì il sorriso, mentre sfilava di qualche centimetro il propulsore dal cosciale.  
“Forse preferireste del neyuē?”  
Il sorriso si irrigidì sulle labbra di Vœich. Si ritrasse sullo sgabello e piantò due occhi sgranati dritto addosso al cameriere, senza degnare di un'occhiata la sua mano _erdhen_. Ma Munu ringraziò mentalmente le Potenze: aveva bruciato fin troppo tevari per togliere l’alcol dal proprio iyuē ogni volta che la strega le riempiva il bicchiere, e finché fossero rimaste così vicine non si sarebbe arrischiata a toccare un Flusso.  
“Qual è il problema?” chiese Vœich, “Gli alchimisti vi hanno prosciugato la cantina e tramortito il teuoc'o?” e indicò alle proprie spalle col pollice, sul viso l'espressione di chi non si è _assolutamente_ scolata da sola almeno una fiasca e mezzo di iyuē.  
All'altro capo della stanza, accanto alla tenda d'ingresso, una decina di telarsiani in camice barcollava in piedi sugli sgabelli in un balenare di risate, occhi lustri, mani protese. Dai vassoi accatastati sul loro tavolo, nastri di vapore si svolgevano verso il soffitto. La donna a capotavola si drizzò in tutta la sua altezza, fino a sfiorare una lampada con la testa; poi attaccò a gola spiegata al di sopra delle risate, degli strepiti, del miagolio metallico del silisi che riempivano la stanza:

_Alu alu uparu, la prima canzone  
è per gli amici del mio piatto..._

I suoi colleghi le fecero eco, le gole rosse e palpitanti, in una dissonanza che fece fremere le vibrisse di Munu.  
Il cameriere alzò la voce al di sopra del coro: “Abbiamo consumato... più iyuē del previsto, e _teuoc’o_ Devotlo questa sera è impegnata con il programma del plenilunio, perciò -”  
_Non dirlo!_ Il pensiero sferzò Munu dalla testa ai piedi, una scarica incandescente come tevari – ma Vœich ormai era in piedi, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Il viso della strega era talmente rigido che le spirali di pasta al nerofumo lo facevano sembrare una maschera.  
_Non poteva andare liscia fino alla fine, giusto?_  
Voeich tese le labbra nel suo sorriso per clienti difficili, gli angoli della bocca arricciati in una piega che era sempre un morso al cuore per Munu; il battito accelerò nelle sue orecchie, le dita si strinsero attorno al calcio del propulsore. Si impose di rilassare i muscoli doloranti del polso.  
“Mi dispiace, ho appena ricordato che devo... e poi... ti manderò un tubo io.” disse Voeich, con una voce piatta da provinciale che non era la sua. Una goccia di sudore scivolò giù dall'attaccatura della sua parrucca lilla, lungo la tempia.  
Fissò Munu ancora per un istante, poi si voltò e si incamminò verso l'uscita.  
Munu scivolò giù dallo sgabello, il propulsore premuto contro la coscia sinistra, il sangue che pulsava rapido sulla punta delle dita. Era il momento di fare un tentativo stupido: infuse un vago pizzicore di tevari nella propria voce, e gridò: “Aspetta!”  
Vœich si bloccò.  
Munu trattenne il sorriso che premeva agli angoli della bocca. Un tentativo stupido, ma mai quanto Vœich: c'era da chiedersi come avesse fatto a farsi mandare fuori dall'Accademia Cittadina di Stregoneria Teorica e Applicata dalla porta, e non dalla finestra - e, se davvero era un lupo mannaro non registrato, come fosse riuscita a passarla liscia fino ad allora.  
Ma non per molto ancora. Munu mosse un passo verso di lei, lo sguardo puntato al fianco contro cui premere il proprio, sotto l'ala iridescente del īesuayreh a schermare il lampo dell'ago d'argento...  
Vœich girò sui talloni e tornò indietro.  
Il cuore di Munu le balzò in bocca  
serrò i denti. Tra le dita ricamate di nero, Vœich stringeva due gettoni di avorio sintetico da un'ora e – Munu protese la destra appena in tempo - glieli premette sul palmo inerte.  
Certo, quella stupida aveva pensato che il problema fosse il conto.  
“Ovviamente, offro io.” Vœich si portò due dita al collare di pizzo, un sorriso stretto tra le labbra. Tra di loro c'era un braccio di spazio e - _Thedorvarch!_ \- una delle falde anteriori del īesuayreh: per quanto potesse essere uno straccio da due soldi, un colpo diretto così allo scoperto sarebbe stato un azzardo troppo grande. Munu chiuse il pugno diaccio e spinse i gettoni nel polsino.  
“C'è qualche problema? Forse posso accompagnarti –” e alzò la mano per poggiarla sul gomito di Vœich; ma lei fece un passo indietro. Lo scintillio di allarme nei suoi occhi toccò qualcosa in fondo al petto di Munu. _Ha capito?_  
“Ti manderò un tubo io” ripeté Vœich, e le diede le spalle.  
Munu abbassò il braccio mentre la strega ciabattava verso l'uscita.  
Il sangue riaffluì caldo alle sue guance. Che Vœich avesse capito le sue intenzioni o no, non era ancora detta l'ultima parola. Non ancora. Fece scivolare i gettoni dal polsino di nuovo nel palmo, e nella destra tesa del cameriere; reinserì la sicura, poi si avviò dietro a Vœich con il trotto elastico degli inseguimenti, frantumando sotto ogni passo i gusci e baccelli secchi disseminati sul pavimento.  
Ormai era quasi a secco di tevari, ma non poteva fermarsi neanche un momento per attingere a un Flusso. Non nel bel mezzo di una taverna, in ogni caso; e non in quel momento, con Vœich che continuava a sparire dietro una schiena, un tavolo, una colonna. Se Munu non le fosse stata alle calcagna al momento di uscire in Piazza Quinta Galleria, l'avrebbe persa nella folla.  
Aggirò una buca per il fuoco. La cornice di pietra le riverberò sul viso il respiro arido della fiamma, e l'aroma dolceamaro di buccia d'arancia. Schivò un cameriere in completo turchese, carico di vassoi fumanti, poi i gomiti aperti di una eyrali che rideva, reclinata all'indietro sullo sgabello. La testa lilla di Vœich era quattro tavoli avanti a lei, ormai quasi davanti all'ingresso. Munu accelerò l'andatura, la treccia che rimbalzava sulla schiena ogni due passi.  
Scivolò davanti alla soglia della cucina, sotto uno scroscio di urla, vassoi sbattuti, acciottolio di ceramiche. Davanti a lei, Vœich sollevò un lembo della tenda stellata e sparì nell'anticamera.  
Munu afferrò la falda mentre ricadeva al suo posto, e scivolò dietro di lei.  
La massa vaporosa del īesuayreh le balzò incontro, _troppo vicina!_ \- Munu si irrigidì, un piede ancora a mezz'aria – strattonò la propria consapevolezza all'indietro e verso l'alto, _ovanidhe_. Il suo corpo svaporò nel gelo mentre lo abbandonava, fino a condensare tutta la propria presenza nel familiare seme ardente alla radice nel naso.  
Sotto la lampada rossa per gli animali, con il completo bruno da caccia contro le pareti di legno scuro, finché fosse rimasta immobile in _ovani_ Munu sarebbe stata invisibile a occhi non devorch.  
Vœich era ferma, solo due passi avanti a lei: le dava la schiena, china ad armeggiare sulla sbarra dei guinzagli. Al suo fianco, un cane tutto zampe premeva il muso nel īesuayreh e sbatteva la coda contro il suo vicino, un camminatore tigrato con la testa reclinata sotto l'ala. Nella penombra sanguigna era difficile dirlo, ma doveva trattarsi dello stesso meticcio verde pallido che abitava sotto il divanetto nello studio di Vœich, e che pareva trarre la massima soddisfazione dall'impiastricciare di bava fino alle orecchie il cliente di turno (compresi i devorch profumati di canfora, come Munu stessa aveva verificato appena due giorni prima). Per che motivo si era portata quello stupido, fetente cagnaccio a una cena romantica?  
Munu lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco alla telarsiana di guardia. Non dava segno di aver notato la presenza di Vœich, né tantomeno la sua: teneva dispiegato tra le mani un rotolo di plasticarta dalla tenue fluorescenza verderame, in grembo un globo a luce nera per la lettura notturna, e la sua bocca fremeva masticando una parola dopo l'altra. Munu si rallegrò una volta di più della propria diffidenza verso i guardaroba, soprattutto in bettole del genere.  
Vœich ringhiò qualcosa a denti stretti, e diede al guinzaglio uno strattone che strappò un guaito al cane. Munu avrebbe dovuto balzarle addosso e colpirla ora, subito, finché ne aveva l'opportunità: la maestra Nueyherth l'avrebbe sferzata sull'orecchio per non averlo ancora fatto, prima che Vœich mutasse in mezzo a una strada affollata. Ma, nel momento in cui avesse mosso un dito fuori dall' _ovani_ , Munu sarebbe stata allo scoperto, sola e quasi senza tevari, davanti a una strega fuori di sé che aveva ancora tutto il suo. Due passi erano uno spazio più che sufficiente per finire folgorata, se Vœich stava solo giocando alla stupida – o se semplicemente era il tipo da colpire prima e chiedere le credenziali poi.  
A Nueyherth mancava pur sempre una gamba. Per non parlare di come era ridotta l'altra.  
Munu si risolse a seguire il metodo Pachpo: lasciar uscire Vœich dal locale e seguirla fino alla porta di casa, poi confondersi tra i passanti e colpirla mentre cercava la chiave del portone (che aveva, molto probabilmente, perso per l'ennesima volta). Valutò di avere ancora abbastanza tempo: a giudicare dalla foga con cui Vœich stava aggredendo la sbarra, sbuffando e agitandosi sotto il īesuayreh come un gatto in un sacco, il percorso avrebbe richiesto non più di una ventina di minuti. Per male che fosse andata, avrebbe sempre potuto atterrarla col propulsore da due millilitri e chiamare Jigru per trascinarla in centrale.  
Perciò rimase immobile in _ovani_ mentre Vœich, l'estremità ora libera del guinzaglio stretta in pugno, ciabattava a testa bassa fino all'uscita, il cane che uggiolava e saltellava al suo fianco.  
Nel momento in cui sparirono oltre la soglia, Munu scivolò di nuovo nel proprio corpo formicolante e poggiò il piede a terra. La guardia non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi dal rotolo mentre le passava di fianco, tirava la maniglia della porta ed emergeva dallo spesso tepore del locale, nel sospiro fresco della sera.  
Davvero, avrebbe dovuto farla licenziare.  
Quattro piani sopra la sua testa, sparpagliati in false costellazioni sul soffitto del livello, i grappoli alchemici erano già passati al pallore livido che nei quartieri interni simula il crepuscolo. Un refolo le solleticò le vibrisse e si insinuò pungente sotto la cappa aperta, fece schioccare i lembi dietro la schiena; Munu li riaccostò e fece scattare il fermaglio sul petto, senza smettere di camminare, lo sguardo che scandagliava la folla in cerca di una testa color lavanda.  
La scovò a una ventina di metri di distanza, sul lato Due Scarabei della piazza: faceva capolino di fianco a una spalla scura, un groviglio di trecce che traboccava dal risvolto sollevato della gorgiera di piume. L'ispida coda verde che balenò al suo fianco le confermò che si trattava proprio di Vœich.  
Piazza Quinta Galleria non era il muro di schiene che aveva temuto: i soliti capannelli nascondevano la fermata del murovagone e i due chioschi di cibo eyrali da asporto, ma al centro della piazza i passanti si incrociavano senza sfiorarsi. Munu non dovette nemmeno rallentare il trotto mentre scivolava in punta di piedi tra gomito e gomito, tra i dorsi arcuati dei camminatori al guinzaglio e le spalle minute degli eyral, dritta verso la testa viola davanti a sé.  
La strega stava tagliando la piazza in diagonale, verso l'angolo opposto rispetto alla fermata. Munu si aspettava che lo facesse: nonostante la fretta non poteva tornare com'era venuta, con il rischio di mutare a metà della corsa. E tante grazie alla cura con cui Munu aveva selezionato la stazione, una delle poche senza lunario, per non tentare la sorte più del necessario... d'altra parte, il semplice fatto che Vœich avesse accettato un invito a cena in una sera di luna piena aveva del miracoloso. O dell'idiota, a seconda del punto di vista.  
Una vibrazione solleticò la pianta dei piedi di Munu; i volatori nella folla attorno a lei gloglottarono all'unisono, nei toni striduli dell'allarme. Alle sue spalle, un sospiro palpitò nelle profondità della galleria del murovagone – montò fino a premerle la cappa contro la schiena, tiepido, intriso di fumo e di iych e di metallo arroventato. Doveva trattarsi della corsa per Piazza Lattonieri, quella delle otto e mezzo.  
Già le otto e mezzo?  
Lo stomaco di Munu sprofondò nei talloni. Sperava di avere un quarto d'ora almeno, ma in sette minuti non sarebbero arrivate nemmeno a metà strada. Vœich se n'era resa conto? Munu rinfoderò il propulsore da mezzo millilitro e sfilò dal cosciale destro quello da due.  
Cinque passi avanti a lei, Vœich si staccò dalla folla, infilò l'arcata di Vicolo Sottopozzo e sparì.  
Munu aggirò una pelliccia bruna e la seguì. Si immerse nel buio a testa bassa, senza accorciare la falcata - sbatté le palpebre una, due volte mentre sotto i suoi piedi via via affiorava, come dalle nere profondità del Pozzo Centrale, il profilo luccicante di umidità del lastricato. Una fosforescenza lunare si spandeva sul vicolo dalla bocca del pozzo di areazione, dieci piani di vuoto sopra l'intero isolato; l'īesuayreh lanciava barbagli come un banco di pesciolini in fuga.  
Una bava di vento lambì la fronte imperlata di Munu. Man mano che il brusio della folla si smorzava alle sue spalle, lo schiocco degli zoccoli di Vœich riecheggiava sempre più forte, sempre più rapido tra le pareti. Dietro la grata di legnospino a una finestra, un volto balenò per un istante.  
Poco più avanti il vicolo piegava verso destra, per sbucare probabilmente nelle vicinanze della Galleria Metalli Pesanti. Munu aveva sperato in un'occasione migliore, ma il tempo ormai era agli sgoccioli e quel vicolo deserto era con ogni probabilità il meglio che Va le avrebbe concesso per quella serata: era il momento di testare il metodo Nueyherth, e sperare che le Potenze gliela mandassero buona.  
Vœich sparì dietro l'angolo. Munu sfilò il distintivo dal taschino, tolse la sicura al propulsore e trasse un respiro profondo prima di  
“Thedorvarch!”  
Munu si schiacciò contro la parete, il cuore in bocca. L'angolo era appena a un metro da lei: scivolò di lato, strusciando le spalle contro la ruvida pelle di zucca, poi sbirciò oltre il muro.  
Vœich era ferma in mezzo al vicolo, e strattonava il guinzaglio del cane. La bestiaccia aveva inchiodato accanto a una fattura anti-ratti - rotta, a giudicare dalla fosforescenza rosata e dal brusio che spandeva - e aveva conficcato il muso in un mucchietto di materiale imprecisato, ma a occhio e croce fetido almeno quanto lui. Perfino da quella distanza, Munu notò che la mano con cui Vœich reggeva il guinzaglio tremava. Dal pugno serrato sprizzavano scintille iridescenti.  
Munu si appiattì di nuovo dietro l'angolo. Forse sarebbe stato il caso di toccare davvero quel Flusso, finché Vœich era distratta dal cane. Solo per precauzione.  
Si accoccolò sui talloni, nell'odore acre di immondizia, e slanciò la propria consapevolezza all'indietro e verso il basso, _ovantui_.  
Sul muro di fronte a lei, il legnospino a ogni finestra fremette nello spettro di una fioritura: stami ad aculeo spuntarono fitti tra le spine, traslucidi, come trame di brina. Le sacche di polline esplosero senza rumore, spandendo i loro fiocchi. Sul lastricato, pallide memorie di passi brulicavano avanti e indietro; zampine rosee di ratto correvano lungo i muri, si affollavano intorno a un paio di marcature di cane.  
Munu si appoggiò a terra, e la spinse giù.  
L'edificio davanti a lei sprofondò. Mentre il quarto piano le sfilava davanti, un incubo aggrappato a un'inferriata girò il muso di pipistrello per osservarla – lo sollevò mentre continuava a scendere, sotto i suoi piedi. Il sesto, il settimo piano, e Munu fu fuori dal vicolo, nel lucore lunare del pozzo di areazione.  
Rabbrividì. Abituata ai quartieri interni e distanti dai pozzi, quella vista le dava le vertigini: sotto di lei, verso destra, i bianchi tetti a terrazza si estendevano per una distanza che non riusciva nemmeno a stimare; all'altra estremità del cerchio, ai piedi di una parete scura che si intravedeva a stento, non erano più grandi dell'unghia del suo mignolo. Via Salamandra tagliava a metà la distesa di tetti, una fenditura luminosa sopra la quale incubi e sogni ribollivano come una schiuma multicolore. Lungo l'asse centrale del pozzo, il Flusso scorreva lento.  
Munu lo tirò verso di sé. Era debole, quasi trasparente, ma se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Quando vi si immerse, scorse caldo e pungente nelle sue vene - troppo debole, ma non c'era altro tempo da perdere. Si slanciò di nuovo in alto e in avanti, verso il proprio corpo abbandonato in fondo al vicolo  
sollevò la testa, reclinata sul petto. Da dietro l'angolo veniva un rantolo basso, strozzato.  
Era ora.  
Si sollevò di nuovo sulle gambe formicolanti, la schiena premuta contro il muro. Il cuore le sbatteva contro lo sterno, su per la gola, sulla punta della lingua. Passò il propulsore nelle dita ghiacciate della sinistra. Inspirò, a fondo. E girò l'angolo.  
“Protezione mutaforma, solleva le... “  
La frase le si spense sulle labbra.  
Voeich la fissava a occhi sgranati. Occhi telarsiani, bordati di bianco, nel suo tondo volto telarsiano. In una mano teneva l'īesuayreh per il colletto, mentre l'altra stringeva il collare del cane –  
del ragazzo. Era nudo, un mucchio d'ossa accovacciato a terra, la bocca spalancata e i denti snudati in un conato di vomito; i pallidi capelli si arricciavano sulle spalle appuntite, scosse dai singulti.  
Ma certo.  
Il trambusto, i versi animali che infastidivano i vicini durante la luna piena – non Voeich in forma di lupo, ma il cane in forma umana. Un cane giovane, che non riusciva ancora a rendersi conto di cosa gli succedeva, e una padrona che... beh, era Voeich. Il sangue defluì dalle guance di Munu.  
Jigru l'avrebbe uccisa. O peggio, fatta licenziare.  
Il cane mannaro sollevò il viso e si leccò le labbra, poi le sorrise. I suoi occhi scintillavano, completamente neri. Si protese verso di lei, il naso dritto per aria, le narici che fremevano.  
Munu abbassò il propulsore.  
“Spero che tu abbia una patente per quello”

**Author's Note:**

> Cane mannaro: cane che durante le notti di luna piena assume forma umana.  
> Camminatori: uccelli o insetti da compagnia che si spostano camminando.  
> Devorch: razza fatata umanoide.  
> Erdhen: posizione di scuse formali, in cui la mano è accostata al collo col palmo rivolto verso l'esterno.  
> Eyral: razza fatata umanoide.  
> Flusso: una corrente di tevari.  
> Iych: odore di uova vecchie.  
> Iyuē: bevanda alcolica eyrali al latte e uovo.  
> Īesuayreh: mantello di piume, caratteristico delle streghe, solitamente intessuto di incantesimi.  
> Murovagone: servizio di trasporto pubblico della città di Ablit.  
> Neyuē: bevanda alcolica eyrali al latte.  
> Ovani: lett, “di lato”. Schiacciare la propria presenza spirituale in un angolo del proprio corpo fisico, in modo da rendersi meno facilmente identificabili a occhi fatati.  
> Ovanidhe: direzione per nascondersi in fondo al proprio corpo fisico.  
> Ovantui: direzione per distaccarsi dal proprio corpo fisico.  
> Potenze: divinità dei popoli fatati.  
> Silisi: strumento a corde devorch, simile allo zither.  
> Telarsiano: un indigeno della zona di Telarsi, o in senso più ampio un umano.  
> Teuoc'o: una strega abilitata alla professione.  
> Tevari: potere magico.  
> Tubo: espressione colloquiale che indica un messaggio di posta pneumatica.  
> Va: una delle divinità dei popoli fatati.  
> Volatori: uccelli o insetti da compagnia che si spostano volando.  
> Zmosc: salsa telarsiana al burro affumicato.


End file.
